


My horrible roommate

by Itachifangirl185



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachifangirl185/pseuds/Itachifangirl185
Summary: What happens when your best friend fucks up when dying your hair right before a surprise house warming party because she wanted to "experiment"? Then your bitter ex boyfriend is there? Not to mention your hair ended up accidentally dyed his hair color too in some cosmic joke on you.





	1. Chapter 1

Ino bent down searching her dented cardboard box with 'HAIR' in cursive sharpie on the top until she found her teal blow dryer 'The eye of the hurricane'. Instructing Sakura to bend her head down Ino began mulling her fingers through Sakura's locks as the dryer hummed quietly. 

"I don't understand why you were so persistent on doing this now." Sakura huffed as she pushed wet bangs from her vision and mouth. 

"Because I have standards for my best friend, I need you just as beautiful as me. Maybe a tier right below. Plus, your pink was fading." Ino commented off handedly focusing solely the nape of her neck. 

It was true Sakura's blonde roots were rearing their ugly head lately but she wouldn't, no, couldn't find the time to schedule an appointment. Once she finished Med school her adoptive mother hired her on board the Senju Hospital and then retired after Sakura only being there for six months with the surprise of her gaining her old position of head doctor. The hope of her aunt Shizune giving some type of guidance dimisnished quickly like dousing a flame because she retired with Tsunade. The commute quickly became too much being so far from the city when she needed to be there for work every day and the meetings around town. Not to mention she needed to be on call for severe emergencies and celebrity calls. Her sparkly glitter infused rock Ino had entered her final year of college and begged for an apartment in the bustling city away from her parents' mansion. Once Ino heard Sakura vent to her about her living condition she immediately used Sakura against her father Inoichi. Always having a soft spot for his second daughter he allowed them to move in together only if his best friend's son did too, but only for his peace of mind. What if someone broke in is what he always voiced with concern. 

"Now just know I love your monstrous forehead and all but this isn't coming out the way I intended so I need to know you love me too." Ino chuckled nervously snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. 

Sakura stood up, "What do you mean the way you intended. Is something wrong with the pink?" Sakura accused heatedly. 

"About that, see I had this fashionista epiphany and thought red would make the green of your eyes just pop! You know," Ino made a popping noise with her mouth," But I blended way to high and the red well completely covered the pastel pink roots." Ino squinted as if waiting for a punch or angry words. 

"I love my bubblegum pink, it's my calling card," she froze, " the red?" Sakura forgot her plush stool and began to move towards the closest mirror. 

Ino shot up in defense squaring her hands-on Sakura's shoulders, " Remember Deidara is the artsy one, I'm not a painter Sakura. I work with plants, plants." Ino emphasized the word plants like it was her life line, it might be right now. 

"Let me go Pig." She ground out between clenched teeth, her forehead creasing. 

Somewhere around the other side of the house Shikamaru jolted awaked from his daily nap to a screech. Troublesome was all that was murmured before his heavy eyes slid shut again. 

Slumping into the loveseat deflated Sakura sighed heavy running her nimble fingers through her scalp ending with stressfully yanking her hair. Ino was going to school for botany but with how highly she took her appearance Sakura expected more than this. 

"I can get Sai to redo it for you for free?" Ino offered knowing full well Sai would love to have a new medium for his art other than canvases and skin. 

Not getting an answer unless you count sighing Ino decided to walk over to her previous box for something new. Interest piquing Sakura perked up curiosity getting the better of her. Triumph shot through Ino as she pulled out hot pink hair clippers. 

"Do you want a Karin?" Ino grinned wickedly. 

"You know I've always wanted this but I don't think my hairs long enough." Sakura remarked running her fingers through her shoulder length hair. 

Ino snorted, "Forehead, your hair is fresh period blood red and your worried about a quick shave? It looks good on Naruto's cousin." 

"You promise Sai can fix this?" Sakura questioned referring to her hair's sudden shark week. 

"Absolutely, he's a perfectionist and if not, I'll get my lame brother to fix Sai's mistake." 

"Ino, Sai's mistake couldn't be worse than yours." Sakura shrugged trying to get a rise out of her. 

Sakura felt hard plastic touch her scalp, " Now once I do this first strip there's no going back Sakura." Ino warned seriously. 

"Do it." 

Ino did the first strip slowly and finished eventually an inch behind the ear, " Are you okay Forehead?" 

Her glossy eyes alerted Ino, " I love it Ino," Sakura ran fingers through her newly shaved left side," it really makes up for earlier." 

Ino sighed," That's a relief, but you remember how you were wondering why I desperately needed to dye your hair right?" She asked meekly. 

"Yes?" Sakura remarked slowly, treading carefully. 

Ino began fumbling with her fingers, " Well actually Dad wanted me to throw a house warming party and invite all the heirs from certain corporations to keep up future relationships when I take over and well I was going to surprise you but it's in two hours." Ino rushed the last bit. 

Sakura opened her mouth repeatedly like a fish until Ino closed it gently for her while gently smiling. 

"If it makes you feel better Dad already hired the help and his assistant told me herself last minute this morning." Ino huffed displeased. 

"How many people will be in our still unpacked home Ino?" Sakura seethed emphasizing unpacked. 

"It'll all be outside, I promise. Buffet tables, pool decorations, everything." She responded evenly avoiding how many would be there. 

"You're lucky your Dad is someone I hold in high regard Pig." Sakura puffed out. 

Deciding she needed a nap Sakura dropped like a brick onto her bed and started to stir when the party was already in full swing. Realizing she needed to be out there since it WAS a house warming party for Ino, Shikamaru, and herself she rose from her plush grave. Donning her white cherry patterned bikini Sakura mustered her courage knowing Karin would definitely love her accidental and temporary new self if nobody else did. When she walked outside Karin was the first to slink an arm around her shoulders. 

"You know if you wanted a job at Uzumaki Fashion all you had to do was ask Sakura, not change into me. But I guess it's kind of flattering." Karin stuck her tongue out at her playfully showing off her newest piercing. An Uzumaki swirl on a flat circle. 

"Ino tried to be an artist and who knew her twin brother sucked all of the talent away from her in the womb." Sakura jabbed loud enough for Ino to overhear earning her a middle finger. 

"Should have known when Akatsuki recruited him without her that you couldn't trust her with even crayons," Karin laughed," In all seriousness though the haircut balances well with your feminine facial features." She reassured with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. 

"Well I'm going to bother my only salvation in the pool so I'll see you around." Sakura waved. 

Sitting on the sun baked edge Sakura butt scooted into the deep end of the cold pool next to Sai and Deidara. Honestly Sai's pasty complexion blended into the stark white tiles and contrasted with Deidara's lightly tanned hue. Deidara was Ino's twin with only so many differences, he was a man but was still slender for one just like Sai. They were the group's pretty boys including the not present Itachi. 

Sakura bobbed slowly next to Sai as Deidara imitated Sakura's earlier fish mouth motions, " Caught your attention huh? It's your sister's handiwork." Sakura grinned slyly. 

Sai fit his mouth into a grim straight line, "I can fix it." 

Deidara stopped gaping, "No you won't, you're a tattoo artist don't attempt this train wreck. I have to paint my sculptures all the time, I can blend her hair back to its proper glory." 

This caused Sakura to crack a smile, " I knew I could count on one blonde friend at least." 

"Impersonating someone you deemed worthy of abandonment? Didn't want me but to look like me? Such a show of adolescence, childish." A smoothly bitter voice quipped. 

Turning her head to the side slowly her world swam from nerves as her granny smith colored irises met chocolate brown. A dreadful lilac hue had clung itself onto the bags under his narrowed eyes secretly gossiping of freshly developed insomnia. Deidara not commented on his disheveled appearance spoke volumes of how it hadn't happened recently but steadily over time. 

Dragging a slender hand through his unkept wine red mane he exhaled wearily," Nothing to say after all this time? Snaring my heart only to run away with my light to another," He sloshed in the crisp waters wadding closer," Nothing?" 

His pale chest barely grazed hers causing her breath to seize. In the background Sai had sunk into the biting waters only to cautiously backway from the intense situation, his lack of social interactions only unnerving him more. The lone blonde noticed and wished he was of far enough distance to copy his fellow bystander but Sakura was within inches so he stuck his ground not wanting to draw attention. 

"Please don't do this." Sakura begged seeming suddenly completely drained. 

Sasori's narrowed gaze wavered uncomfortable at causing her disarray. However, his eyes narrowed once again but turned away unable to meet hers. His bitterness refused to be guilted away it seemed. 

"Of course, the wind carries word that you left him too. Had to run away and start over with your life line Ino? Only constant you'll allow huh?" He chided refusing to look at her, his inner battle storming and lashing at his own heart. 

His comment burnt deep forcing her to bring her eyes to his turned face, his hurt masked by anger. Searching for an excuse to leave Sakura found her eyes frantically looking for something or someone in need, hope was squashed when she realized the workers set everything up to a perfect T. Even Neji wasn't blocking Naruto from his heiress cousin Hinata and only Itachi caught her searching eyes but he was with Sasuke. Getting help from Itachi would drawl Sasuke's attention and the red head would take it upon himself to bristle the boy as much as he possibly could which would only end in Itachi prying said boy off of Sasori. 

"Don't say anything you can't take back or will regret." She whispered harshly, her meek voice demanded his direct attention. 

"Regret?" He laughed a broken laugh tinged with everything storming in the muddy sea of his eyes; grief, anger, hurt, tiredness, and longing. 

"I regret so much and your name on half of the list seared into it, carved into it. Perhaps your wisdom should tell you to peer into your own regrets." He growled light. 

Deidara tried defusing the situation," Danna you made our poor intern high tail it due to your behavior." He exhaled wishing he just walked away not caring if he was seen. 

Sasori's head snapped viciously towards his companion, "There's no reason to be distressed at the truth, his dramatics are from spending too much time with your sister I believe." 

Deidara swallowed his next words fear of only fueling the outgoing fire within his childhood friend. 

SPOOSH!!! Shattering their moment was a simple pool skimmer smashing down between the slight gap between their chests. As it retracted from the pool the trio's sights slunk up the sleek metal pole to the person now leaning against it as an elbow rest. Taking a long drag from his cigarette Shikamaru sighed dropping his sights down towards their level. 

"Whenever you're involved distress is the perfect word now that I think about it." A lazy drawl bit back absent mindedly. 

"Nara, I believe you should be resting underneath some casted shade." Sasori bit out, no seethed out. 

Contemplating his words Shikamaru ran a limp hand through his spiky black ponytail avoiding some intertwined flower stubs, "Had to make sure Sakura was greeting all of our guests so I wouldn't have too, it'd be troublesome on my own." 

If Sasori's eyes could narrow anymore they'd be slits," You're living here now? Shacking up with Yamanaka now I'd hope?" 

Shikamaru grinned slightly then blew a hearty plume of smoke at Sasori's disgruntled face, " My tastes in women are different than you'd expect, I prefer them dainty and feminine. More slender and athletic," He squatted towards Sasori who had moved closer to him at his pool edge," However, this is becoming troublesome so let's just cut to the chase Suna, heartbreak is horrible. I wouldn't pray for it to happen to my worst enemy but, your whole causing Sakura distress because misery loves company and your self-pity is getting old. You didn't work out and neither did Uchiha. Get over it since your so much more mature than our adolescent selves." 

Sasori for once blanked, whether it be from Shikamaru's speech slapping reality into him or the audacity of him speaking like that to him Sakura didn't know. She admittedly relished a little in his silence until Shikamaru heaved her up and out of the pool by her forearm. It wasn't hard with how little she weighed and the little lean muscle he possessed but it startled her none the less. Without another word Shikamaru led her away forceful enough to complete his task but not enough to hurt or impose. Deidara tried to slink away but was caught mid trudge by a heated glare from his steaming pool mate. Shikamaru let go of her after they were of safe distance from the redhead and let go of her arm near an umbrella in the grass. Immediately he went to sprawl out beneath a shaded umbrella not too far away. It seemed he didn't want to travel far yet. 

Still dumbfounded by the situation Sakura didn't register someone approaching until an elbow rested itself on her shoulder. Turning to glare at whoever was making a jab at her short stature of 5'1 her nose met a loose ponytail and she blew loose strands out of her vision making a wet pfft sound. Tilting her chin up she met the all too familiar coal eyes of Itachi. 

He grinned at her pitiful glare," Ah, little sister how have you been of late?" 

"Itachi, now you know you shouldn't be referring to me like that anymore." Sakura huffed attempting to appear miffed but ended up chuckling. 

"Father would have stroke if we did, even with your engagement cancelled," Itachi hummed eyes roving off into the distance near the direction of the patio," When will you stop by for our invitations to dinner? Father misses a feminine presence in the household." He questioned without looking at her still. 

Feeling guilt nestle into her core at Fugaku's loneliness Sakura cast her eyes in another direction, any but his. Following his gaze, she found his little brother Sasuke and Naruto counting numerous colorful plastic buckets near the green hose. Naruto said something she couldn't hear but it must have been offensive since it warranted a punch to the shoulder by Sasuke. Flailing like the dramatic he is he dropped numerous water balloons onto his bare tanned feet. 

It had been six months since Sakura had cancelled their engagement and he was taking it surprisingly well, too well compared to others. However, there was his proposition to wait for her no matter how long it took, and well his attempt at a joke asking her to do him a favor and stay away from Itachi. His infatuation with his older brother as a toddler turned into a weird rivalry once he realized Fugaku's praises of Itachi when he grew older. Sensing multiple people watching him Sasuke turned around to glimpse Sakura. He smiled slightly in that all Uchiha way and his eyes light up minutely until he saw her companion of course, he scowled as if saying of course. Deciding to walk over he dropped his plastic navy bucket, only Naruto took the opportunity to reach into the orange one next to his left foot and pelt him with squishy water balloons. Face flushing red he turned around retreating towards the panicking blonde. 

"Have you been enjoying your party without any unfruitful affairs?" Itachi questioned glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

Sakura suddenly felt as if she had aged considerably," I couldn't have avoided him forever Itachi." 

"Hn, without Chiyo working with you the chances had increased considerably." He remarked thoughtfully as if actually calculating the probability. 

Sakura gave him a look that told him how much of a line he had crossed but remained silent. 

A spark connected," How did you know? Were we that much of an attraction?" Sakura sighed upset anyone had seen it. 

Itachi flattened his lips into a grim line," I may admit some candor and say that I've been watching him all night to assure Sasukes always in the opposite direction and if not to steer him away. Your well being played a minor part too. I assure you no one noticed his squabble, only I" 

The connection sparked," You sent Shikamaru didn't you?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer. 

"I may have sent reinforcements once I noticed him getting coarse with you." He remarked shifting off of her shoulder. 

She laughed lightly," He didn't have as many flowers in his hair as usual, I guess Ino tried dressing him up." 

"Ah yes, Deidara's sister was braiding flowers into his ponytail when I informed him. He lit his cigarette and started after you immediately." Itachi cast his dark eyes over to said dozing boy, only they felt he wasn't truly asleep. 

Knowing he was giving her personal space and privacy whilst still watching over her made her feel safer. Sasori wouldn't come towards her with him guarding her, none the less with his colleague Itachi next to her. She felt incredibly guilty about her misgivings and causing his spiteful and bitter temper knowing it was just his way of showing grief and hurt. 

Noticing Itachi had moved five or so feet away had snapped her out of her sour thoughts," What does my aura reek of depression?" Sakura laughed only to find Itachi smirking at something or someone behind her. Oh shit, it couldn't be. 

"I'm sorry Sakura." Tensing Sakura braced herself for the inevitable. 

Screaming as Sasuke squeezed the water balloon above her head blue tinted water temporarily dyed her bathing suit's white splotches blue. Feeling someone press something against her palm she peeked open her eyes to a plastic red bucket filled with matching red jiggling balloons. She hoped hers had food coloring in them too, hopefully pink. 

"You seemed like you needed refreshment." Sasuke declared smugly. 

Sakura reached into her bucket and gripped the balloon raising it high right under Sasuke's nose. Sasuke smirked and crouched down slightly as Sakura squished it over his head releasing red colored water everywhere. 

"Yosh, Sakura's playing now!" Naruto screeched from across the yard. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, "Hn?" 

Sakura relented missing their silly antics from when they were younger but only if more than three people participated. Sakura and her boys paired up of course with buckets filled to the brim with orange balloons on Naruto's request. Eventually Team 2 won with its power house of Itachi, Shisui, and Kisame. Everyone was targeted or targeted someone else's team, each team painted in one slightly dominant color except for team 13, Neji and Tenten had turned on their own teammate Lee painting him green. It wasn't as bad as Team 3's brutal betrayal of only fighting eachother, Sasori and Deidara butted heads constantly and with Sai added into the already boiling stew well it got increasingly inner hostile. Team 7 however was drenched with their own orange and Team 2's red because Naruto kept dropping them because they "jiggled too much". 

Ino had already crafted matching vibrant flower crowns for the winning team, whining that they had been made with her team's eyes in mind and that purple didn't go well with Kisame. Shisui had proudly taken the green one like the prancing peacock he was and excitedly placed the red one on Itachi's head. Everyone else got a complimentary white flower necklace to wear for the remainder of the party and take home. In the end Deidara was the last one to leave after pinning his business card to the fridge telling her to stop by the gallery tomorrow to fix her hair his sister had "tarnished".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined the old chapters of one and two together and re-edited them adding new information and dialogue so I would advise re-reading it. I also will have a drawing of Sakura's new haircut on my Tumblr (which is the same name as here) so go check it out under the tag "My horrible roommate". This chapter is new completely though

“I don’t see why you need to take notes but since you did,” He rolled his eyes at Sai’s notepad,” Then at least read back off what you’ve written so I can correct any errors.” Deidara remarked sighing exasperatedly. 

The scratching noise ceased from said notepad, “The hair bleach you applied started in a blue hue but transformed lighter through time making it easier to tell when it’s done,” He paused tapping the pencil against his chin, "Usually a stylist wouldn’t keep it in for such an extended time as you did however it was necessary due to how overpowering the red was. Too much of an extended time period can cause split ends and damage.” 

Deidara hummed an acknowledgement in the back of his throat. Sai had taken notes diligently on his tiny palm sized flip notebook absorbing all the knowledge his senior had to offer to his new intern without being asked too. Sai specialized in only two fields so far, painting and tattoo work. He was a prodigy that could take on anything artistically related and his eagerness to master all outlets for art was what made Akatsuki Studios recruit him. Hair was just a new medium to him, a challenge like clay or wood work. It was like painting but with some rules differing and some remaining seemingly the same. 

Deidara laid his hand on Sakura’s shoulder and squeezed lightly informing her to follow him to the sink, "How many different dye colors did I use?” 

“Three, the main desired color is used as the medium hue. A lighter shade is used for framing the face and hiding receding hair lines. Darker shades for contrasting and adding depth.” Sai replied eyeing his simple notepad. 

“Trying to be subtle about my hairline Sai?” Sakura huffed annoyance slightly leaking out. 

“Now Sakura he wasn’t trying to fire you up, he’s only trying to relay helpful tidbits back to see if he’s wrong,” Deidara piped up in Sai’s defense, “You know you have a ‘M’ shaped hairline with a widow’s peak, it’s not receding I promise.” 

Turning on the shiny facet Sakura was instructed to lean back and rest her neck on the edge of the sink’s basin. Tensing slightly, she realized he was going to be using cold water, it nipped at her scalp ridding her of any drowsiness that remained from the long process of dying. He began threading his fingers through Sakura's hair and she hummed happily at the feeling of his warm fingers versus the biting chill of the water and conditioner. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet Sai minus when you’ve talked about your notes. Are you feeling okay?” Sakura asked still under the chilling water. 

Being directly addressed besides for work purposes Sai set his notepad down with his pen inside the spiral," Being offered to Intern under everyone at Akatsuki Galleries is a gracious opportunity for myself and I'm eager to absorb any trade I can. I dream to master as many artistic outlets I can in my career Ugly so it's better to be quiet to listen better." 

At first Sakura was enthralled at his honest speech, until his brain-dead self added on his "endearing" nickname. 

"I can see your self-help books and tapes aren't doing you a service." Sakura snorted not caring if she moved to much for Deidara's still moving hands. 

"Mr. Suna said honesty was the best approach to others. However, Mr. Iwa says sugar coating is the best for females and those prone to violent out bursts. It's hard to balance everyone's opinions and advice evenly." Sai scrunched up his nose in confusion. 

"It's Deidara not Mr. Iwa, I'm not a pompous ass. Sai just don't follow Hidan's advice." Deidara warned concentrating on watching the tips of Sakura's hair. 

Sakura felt like testing her luck," What was Hidan's advice Sai?" 

"Enjoy life, curse like a sailor and fuck as many girls as you can." Sai said seriously as Deidara made a strangled noise from his throat. 

"Deidara how much longer of this? I feel like I’m catching a cold, and right after my nose hairs were burned to death." Sakura scowled. 

Deidara frowned," It's not like I'm smell deaf Sakura, I'm going to burn incense later to cleanse the room after we finish washing you out." 

XxXxXx 

"Sai where is my lighter? You know the blue one with bombs on it?" Deidara questioned as he continued rummaging through his workbench drawers. 

Sai's eyes glanced towards the left wall completely covered in white marble counters, there were at least twenty drawers. Numerous bleached white wicker baskets littered the floor of varying sizes filled to the brim with excess everything; clean clay, rainbows of yarn, metal tools, paint brushes, etc. Sai's lips formed a grim line at the dawning realization that it could take hours looking for a single lighter. 

"Do you want me to go buy you one from the corner store?" Sai offered trying to weasel out of wasting hours upon hours of scavenging. 

Deidara ran his right hand through his now loose hair and let loose a frustrated sigh," It was kind of my favorite but I guess? I don't know, all I know is I need incense to get the studio smelling right for my process." 

"Should I wake Sakura?" Sai asked motioning his head back towards the doorframe. 

Deidara thought for a moment then shook his head," No she wouldn't want to walk to the corner store. Just throw my faux fur blanket on her in the lobby." 

Deidara checked his pockets for his studio keys and searched for Sai's earlier notepad. After skimming through his end table drawer next to where Sai previously sat he found it. He wrote that he'd be back and he was running to the corner store with Sai, and if she knew where it was. Once, they left his work room he went to the empty reception desk and left the note out in the open in case Sakura woke up before they got back. Locking the door behind them they set off. 

XxXxXx 

Stretching out Sakura’s toes barely grazed something cold making her wake up from the sudden contact. Looking around Sakura felt the faux fur blanket pool around her waist as she tried to get the gears turning in her head. After Deidara blow-dried her hair for her she opted to take a nap on one of the loveseats in the posh lobby while he and Sai decided on which incense to burn. Blurry eyed she rose up and checked the clock on the wall noticing it had been an hour almost but she didn’t smell any of Deidara’s signature incense. Getting up she noticed a new piece of sky blue paper on the lobby’s reception desk and curiously she grabbed it. ‘Sakura my favorite lighter was stolen by Hidan most likely and we went to the corner store to get a new one. Ps. Have you seen him with it or it anywhere???’ 

Remembering the time, it was most likely that they walked there versus driving. They’d be back sometime soon but that’s if Deidara found a lighter that actually caught his attention. Deidara’s lighter had to be around the studio somewhere, unless Hidan actually did steal it but he was a body guard so he did roam the studios so it could still be here. Looking around she realized there were two doors leading to the Men and Women bathrooms and four doors including Deidara’s workroom. 

The doors were each different and sadly Sakura hadn’t been to their new studio before this time and had no clue whose door was who’s. There was Deidara’s a slick plastic teal blue door but there were two others she didn’t recognize. A metal orange door with bolts and nails piercing out in every which way was directly next to Deidara’s. With a combination lock she didn’t even try opening it. The last door was plain, cherry wood stained blood red. This one was unlocked however. Once she stepped in she realized this workroom had the Air conditioning cranked up the highest. Rubbing her arms up and down her bare shoulders Sakura wished she hadn’t left her sweat jacket in the lobby. 

The room was done in a sandy color with red accents. Unlike Deidara there were no marble counter tops only wood. All furniture save for a leather love seat were done in varying types of wood. However, wicker baskets did appear but they were organized and done in unbleached wood. They were lined against the wall filled to the brim with metal tools, strings of all shapes and colors, and wooden blocks. The metal tools looked a lot like carving tools. The realization struck like lighting and stuck with her like glue. Sakura looked around making sure the love seat was completely empty and that there were no other doors lying around. Then she realized the workbench chair didn’t have a back and the back mass was a clothed backside. It was Sasori. 

His red hair sprawled out around him in messy loose waves as his cheek was squished against the workbench’s course wooden counter top. In moments like this Sakura’s breath hitched in sadness. He seemed so at peace, he reminded her of how he used to be. In moments like this her heart clenched and she didn’t understand why, nor did she dare think why. Forgetting herself she realized she didn’t even know how long she had been staring at him while she was rooted to the cherry wood floor. 

Tearing her eyes away from him in shame she searched for something, for what she wasn’t sure what anymore. She had long forgotten her previous thoughts on a missing lighter for Deidara’s incense. Her eyes scanned around until they landed on a lone red leather loveseat. Gripping the faux fur blanket draped on the back on the furniture piece she shifted on one foot and then the other trying to straighten the thoughts in her head. 

Deciding on the array of thoughts bouncing around in her scrambled brain she began walking towards Sasori, careful not to awaken him to her presence. Gently she laid the cover onto his back shielding him from the cold of the ever-apparent Air conditioning. As she pulled the edge over his shoulder and towards the counter edge to completely swallow him he moved minutely. Sakura stilled fear nipping at the edges of her as he stirred more. Swallowing the excuses already rapidly boiling up in her throat she blanked as he nestled his cheek into the top of her hand. He was still fast asleep, he was just adjusting himself. 

Her heartbeat pounding in her ears was the only sound she heard until the faint sound of a door being slammed alerted her where she was and who was in the studio with her. Slowly pulling her hand away from the warmth of his cheek Sakura thought she had seen him grimace at the loss of her warmth but chose not to believe anything her brain relayed to her. 

Spotting a plain white box of matches with a decorative scorpion painted on top with ink Sakura snatched them and silently speed walked to the door. After exiting she let herself feel all of the tension and emotions bottled up as she slid down the door watching herself in the reflection of the windows. Panic mirrored back at her in her green eyes matched the pace of her erratic heart echoing like thunder in her ears. 

Letting her body ride out from its frantic nature to numbness she stood and made her way to Deidara’s teal blue door. Stepping inside she immediately was hit with the intense smell of incense. Sai was waving his personal hand painted fan in his face as Deidara lit what seemed like the fifth incense burner. The creaking of the door alerting them that she was back they turned to face their newest guest. 

Deidara grinned, “Thought we lost you.” 

Sai huffed placing a fake smile on, “In what? There were only five doors available in the lobby.” 

That earned him a whack from Deidara throwing the new lighter at his head, “I won’t defend you to everyone if you challenge me too! Now toss my lighter back.” 

Tossing said object back Sai continued fanning himself, he watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye for a second but she ignored him. His gaze flickered to the dainty box in her palm before something sparked in his inky eyes then died out as quickly. Not noticing Sakura placed the box of matches on top of a wicker basket filled to the brim with plush yarn. 

Deidara stopped zipping up the baggy of incense sticks and regarded her hair, “I really do enjoy the new haircut, it complements your personality well.” 

Brightening up Sakura spoke back, “Thanks your sister called it a Karin.” 

He snorted in annoyance not caring how it sounded, “After the Uzumaki fashion house heir? Didn’t you use to be enemies?” 

Sakura thought back wistfully, “Well yeah she was jealous because of my friendship with,” The name died on her lips and everyone noticed her reluctance to bring up said male in front of Deidara,” Well we’re amazing now, she’s changed and I love her attitude now that we’re not rivals.” 

She didn’t want to bring up Sasuke around Sasori’s intern and best friend, none to mention Deidara disliked Itachi greatly. Being saved by the bell literally her ringtone went off sounding off with Kingdom Hearts theme of Don’t think twice. Sai raised an eyebrow at her choice. Embarrassment fueling her she picked up the phone without looking at the contact name or phone number. 

“Hey Ino wants us to all meet up for dinner, are you available?” A familiar drawl spoke through the phone. 

Shikamaru. “Of course, tell her I’m on my way. Text me the restaurant's name to put into my gps.” 

“Tch that’s too troublesome, it’s Choji’s family’s restaurant downtown. You should know the way by now.” 

With that he hung up and she looked at her companion’s questioning faces, “Ino wants us to have a dinner out, too soon to cook yet in our kitchen. But I’ll make it up to you guys next time. How does bringing take out next time you’re cooped up sound?” 

Sai remained unfazed, “Chinese would be acceptable but only with multiple eggrolls.” 

Deidara thumped him upside his head, “That would be great Sakura, sometimes we forget to eat when we’re busy. No windows in personal work rooms mean you lose track of time easier.” 

Rushing out Sakura forgot to mention the borrowed match box. 

 

XxXxXxX 

Sliding into the booth next to Shikamaru Sakura shrugged off her oversized red sweat jacket and folded it across her lap revealing her shoulders in a white spaghetti strap tank top. 

“We’ve already ordered drinks but I ordered yours for you, hopefully a strawberry lemonade is fine.” Ino commented leaning on her elbows. 

“It’s fine Ino, I’m not really thirsty yet though” Sakura laughed awkwardly. 

Ino leaned closer towards Sakura causing Shikamaru to lean back further in his seat, “So I see my brother covered my handiwork” Ino grinned twirling a lock of Sakura’s hair. 

Sakura returned her grin, “Thank Gods he did, your art skill is the same as a kindergartener.” Sakura poked her cheek and laughed when Ino huffed dramatically. 

“I could have done worse.” Ino huffed more only joking for fun this time. 

A teenaged boy with brown hair and matching eyes came to deliver their drink from his platter and begun taking orders. Before anyone could speak Ino took charge. 

“A sushi boat with three seaweed salads please, don’t skip on the wasabi of course.” Ino informed him before handing over Sakura’s unopened menu. 

“Oh, and spicy mayonnaise too please.” Sakura added in last minute thinking it over. 

“Of course, we’ll have your order over soon Ms. Yamanaka.” He bowed to her, Ino was one of their most important regulars. Growing up with the owner’s son also had its perks. 

“Dad’s been constantly pestering me about daily updates like the city will impact my life that immensely “Ino sighed as her phone screen flashed for a brief moment. 

“Stop being troublesome and answer him so his dear old heart can rest knowing his princess is safe and sound.” Shikamaru mocked slightly as her phone lit up again. 

Chewing on her lip she debated until it flashed once again and she decided to grab it, “Fine! But if I get pulled away or drug into a never-ending conversation then you owe me Nara!” She huffed as she headed towards the back doors leading to a patio. 

“Such a nag.” Shikamaru mumbled stretching out before once again closing his eyes. 

Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her vision and realized he must have come from home since he was in army green sweat pants and a loose gaming t-shirt. 

“You know,” He peeped open one single eye,” I think honestly I missed your signature pink hair, though I think the haircut suits you well.” 

“Thanks, Shikamaru, now you should wear your hair down more.” Sakura replied casually. 

“Don’t think I should cut it? It would ease up time showering if it wasn’t as long.” He said pondering how much energy he’d save. 

“No, I love your hair. It’s prettier than most girls’ hair. Never cut it all off.” Sakura flustered at complimenting him so openly. 

Before Shikamaru could retort Ino came back and slumped into the booth seat with an audible groan. 

“He made arrangements for me to help Karin with her newest fashion line inspired by plants.” Ino’s chin fell into her palms as she drank slowly from her straw. 

“Ino you love fashion, and you’re going to school for plants.” Shikamaru pointed out. 

“But I still haven’t unpacked so much. My makeup isn’t even out on my vanity.” 

“Ino shouldn’t we worry about I don’t know maybe our kitchen and dining room first?” Sakura deadpaned.


End file.
